1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic sorting candler.
Eggs are candled to observe their interiors so as to ascertain the the state of their contents.
This candling operation has the particular purpose of verifying the incubation state or to look for various possible changes in the eggs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is particularly common to candle of eggs near the 18th day of incubation so as to be able to transfer to hatching baskets the "good eggs" and eliminate the clear eggs, i.e. eggs which are not fertilized. It is also possible to proceed to this candling operation with a view towards to removing the rotten eggs, the eggs invaded by mildew, putrefied eggs, containing dead embryos, etc. Up until the present, candling was done directly by hand or by means of a candling lamp or candler. The conventional candler is equipped with a light source to make it possible to appraise in the egg the transparency state of the eggs. However, one has sought to design more sophisticated equipment capable of measuring the transparency state of eggs.
A problem with automating this type of operation rests in the sorting after candling between the good eggs and the defective eggs.